


Blood and Sand

by themis_ceres



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e19 Moebius (1), Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, background Sam/Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the original SG-1 and their failed attempt at a rebellion in Ancient Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Sand

_when you cry be sure to dry your eyes_

_‘cause better days are sure to come_

There were many occasions where they, as SG-1, had escaped bad things even death together. As a close-knit four-man team everyone was involved and everyone was affected- everyone was bound ( _bonded_ ) together.

Running over the dunes he wondered if their luck had finally run out.

_and when you smile_

_be sure to smile wide_

He saw half the team.

Sam and Jack were in their tent; his angle let him see inside the strangely intimate scene. Sam was reclining on their bed while Jack sat on the makeshift chair next to her. His hand was on her stomach and they were both smiling. 

_and don’t let them know that they have won_

The Jaffa came from the East.

He could see them so clearly, so nearly on top of the village that SG-1 had been calling home for the past two years. He desperately wanted to call out, to warn them even though he knew it would do no good. So he used his fear and anger to press on, harder and faster than before.

The Jaffa entered with shouts and pointed weapons.

He could see Jack motion to Sam, telling her to stay put- and her fierce if not predictable disagreement. Unfortunately, their argument drew the Jaffa guard’s attention. 

All he could think was _how_ had they found them?

Jack was brought out and forced to his knees. Using some of the witty O’Neill humor he received a swipe across his jaw from the end of the First Prime’s staff weapon. Sam’s surprised and only slightly muffled cry had the Jaffa bring her out to kneel next to him. 

The First Prime sneered, obviously pleased that it had been so easy to catch the outsiders who had dared to betray their god.

Finally he got there. He was able to zat three of the guard before they realized what was going on but in the end there were just to many. He went down with the combination of a zat blast and a staff blast to the shoulder. They forced him to kneel along side his friends. _(did he want to be anywhere else? No.)_

Looking around for around for any of the others the First Prime nodded and three-quarters of SG-1 were forced to stand and walk a death march.

To their credit- SG-1 never looked back and never slouched.

_and when you walk, walk with pride,_

_and don’t show the hurt inside,_

_because the pain will soon be gone_

The last member of this infamous team watched from the sidelines, restrained by a large assortment of large men from the village, as his friends fought their last battle.

_and when you laugh be sure to laugh out loud_

_‘cause it will carry all your cares away.._

They had been in this stinking, stupid, wet, god forsaken cell for hours before the Jaffa bothered to come back. Jack was pacing while Teal’c attempted to kel’nor’reem and Sam sat knees up against the wall when four Jaffa burst in and demanded their robes.

Obviously Ra wanted them in as much discomfort as possible. Teal’c stripped himself while another smartass O’Neill comment led to _another_ staff weapon blow, one which practically knocked him out. Sam held up her hands and motioned that she would undress him. The Jaffa nodded.

Teal’c handed the guard both sets of the men’s woven robes before moving to give Sam a screen of privacy. Jack came to and also saw the obvious leers.  He tried with his feeble strength to add to Teal’c’s shield as Sam lifted the robe over her head. ( _because everyone knows that asking what’s under those robes is like asking what’s under that kilt_ )

Except Sam never entered a situation unprepared and so the guard’s faces fell in some disappointment. For hidden under her Egyptian robes were Sam’s regulation boxers. The Jaffa roughly grabbed her robes as she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. 

When they left Jack began laughing. He pulled a pouting and shivering Sam under his arm and continued to laugh. How many times had they done _this_ \- just sat in a Gou’ald cell and not worried- before? Hearing Jack’s deep baritone guffaws allowed both other members of SG-1 to try and forget that they might not make it out this time.

_and when you see- see the beauty all around and in yourself_

_and it will help you be okay_

As a former First Prime Teal’c knew the different routines. One- beat the crap out of rebellion leaders and turn them out completely broken as a message to the others. Two- kill the rebellion leaders and turn their bodies out completely broken as a message to the others.

It had been to long.

Besides a few mild bashing sessions they had received no real punishment. No beating worthy of defying a god. They were not going to be turned out broken but alive as messages no they were going to be killed and turned out as messages.

Teal’c looked around the cell. There was nothing special about it. He watched his cellmates and couldn’t help the overwhelming feelings of love he had for both of them.

Air Force Brigadier General Jonathan J. O’Neill- a strong brave man who had willingly given his life for others, the man that had served as his brother for a decade.

Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Jean Carter- a beautiful, caring woman who had single handedly saved the world many, many times over, the woman who was a warrior, scholar and part of his being.

And himself. Teal’c of Chulak, a shov’la to the Gou’ald and a hero to the free Jaffa. He would die with honor and with two of the best people he had ever known.

_and when you pray- pray for strength to help you carry on,_

_when the trouble comes your way_

They came for Jack first but he was ready. Somehow he had known he would be first. Therefore he had spent the last ten minutes on his knees, he wouldn’t call it praying but if there was someone out there who could save Sam and Teal’c then yeah he was asking for their help.

And for courage.

_and when you dream, dream big,_

_as big as the ocean blue._

_‘cause when you dream it might come true_

_so when you dream, dream big_

They were **SG-1**.

-

_when you cry be sure to dry your eyes,_

_‘cause better days are sure to come_

The Jaffa guard grabbed him roughly and Teal’c had to move in order to restrain Sam from doing harm to herself. He whispered that Jack would be back but he needed her to be strong. And she knew he was right so with the back of her hands Sam wiped away her cheeks and went to stand by the bars.

_and when you smile be sure to smile wide_

_and don’t let them know that they have won_

He didn’t know why she was humming. One hand on her stomach and another in her hair just staring at the ceiling. When they came for her she stood proud, tall, and never flinched.

_and when you laugh be sure to laugh out loud_

_‘cause it will carry all your cares away_

They watched her walk away from the cell for the fourth time. Holding her left arm protectively, walking with a limp, a swollen lip, and dried blood in her hairline. But she continued to hum to herself.

Jack snorted and bent his head to hide the tears that were forming. Teal’c watched until they turned the corner before he pretended to begin his rest cycle again.

_and when you see_

_see the beauty all around and in yourself_

_and it will help you feel okay_

 Within five minutes they came back and the boys knew the game was over. Their decade of saving the world was coming to a close.

Jack was led roughly away and forced to kneel facing her. Sam had her back to Ra and closed her eyes. She knew it too. Teal’c lifted himself up to have a last glimpse of his friends but they only had eyes for each other.

Teal’c memorized every detail. Jack eyes looked wild, dangerous, and desperate. Sam calm and centered seemed nearly angelic.

_and when you pray, pray for strength_

_to help, to carry on when the troubles come your way_  

Ra laughed and stepped down from his podium. Calling Jack’s bluff he put his finger on how much Samantha meant to him. The First Prime came up in between Sam and Ra and forced her into a low kneel. She closed her eyes as the staff weapon opened.

Watching it aimed at the base of her neck Jack went wild. Trying to fight off two, three, then four serpent guards. He got nowhere but they beat him repeatedly before finally forcing him into a low kneel also. Sam opened her eyes and smiled. 

“I love you Jack. Always did.”

Teal’c watched as the tears formed in Jack’s eyes. He held himself strong and controlled but his eyes betrayed a strong sense of desperation.

“I know Sam. And I’ll follow you- anywhere.”

As she mouthed her approval it became apparent that Ra was becoming distressed that instead of pain they were drawing strength and comfort from each other.

“Jaffa, kree.”

And the panic became mutual. This was really happening. Sam began hyperventilating. Somehow she managed to twist to face Teal’c and sigh good-bye before a Jaffa grabbed her chin and forced her forward.  

Tears formed in her eyes. Sam forced them to remain closed so no one would be able to see the desperation, panic, and lonlieness there. Then the First Prime fired and Samantha Carter was no more.

Her body crumpled lifelessly at Ra’s feet, and he kicked it for good measure as Jack tried to scramble forward. Smirking Ra sighed and informed Jack of the new plan. 

Teal’c had never realized how much Sam had meant to Jack but for when she was gone. Overpowering the lonely Jaffa at his cell Teal’c took his weapon and pointed it at his best friend. Jack nodded once and Teal’c shot him in the heart. They retaliated quickly enough and the last thing Teal’c felt was a slight pain before he was enveloped by the black.

_and when you dream, dream big_

_as big as the ocean blue_

_‘cause when dream it might come true_

_so when you dream, dream big_

-

They **were** SG-1.

-

_and when you dream, dream big_

_as big as the ocean blue_

_‘cause when dream it might come true_

_so when you dream, dream big_

-

It had been a good run. 

**Author's Note:**

> set to the song Dream Big, cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
